james and lilly go to the yule ball
by sarahXfrodoXkatnissXpongs
Summary: jame and lilly go to the yule ball but its doesn't go the way they wanted.


**The yell ball**

**CHAPTER 1**

A week to go

Lilly was sitting in poisons with Alice. Snape was listening in. "Has James asked you yet" " no but you can tell that's he's going to by the way he's been acting" "well Sirius would never ask me he's to proud but I can tell he wants to, I mean who couldn't?"

When the lesson was over Lilly and Alice were heading back to the common room when Snape came out of now where. " Oh hi Severus" " can I talk to you … alone" " fine I know when I'm not wanted" Alice left muttering things under her breath. It made Lilly laugh

Snape and Lilly went into an empty room. No one talked till Snape brought the since with " so Lilly I was wondering if you wanted to go to the yell ball with me?" "Oh Severus sorry but no" Snape went red " its because of James isn't it he's such an jerk, he always took you away when ever I just wanted to talk one of these days I'll give him a taste of his own median" "don't you dare Severus he's not perfect but he's caring and kind and …" but before she could finish Snape but in with " and he needs to deflect him over sized head " Lilly stormed out of the room but before she had got to the door she turned around and said " well at least he doesn't call me a mudblood "

Lilly had barely left the room when Snape came after her and jabbed her by the arm. She dropped all of her books. " Lilly you know I didn't mean it" " Severus your hurting me let go" Lilly kept trying to get her hand free from Snape but it was no good.

"Is everything ok here?"

It was James. Alice had told him what was happening and had come looking for them with Sirius. Snape let go. "Yes James everything is fine let's just go" James picked up Lilly's books and him and Lilly walked away. " In your face snape" Sirius had shouted and then ran are James.

"Our you saw your ok?" " Yes James I'm fine," replied Lilly. As soon as they got back to the common room Lilly put a healing charm on her arm that had now gone red and have finger marks on it off Snape. "Well that puts a bit of a downer on today" said James trying to started a conversation " why what's so good about today?" "We today I was going to ask you to go to the ball with me?" "Well that is too bad" "why?" "Well if you'd asked me I would have said yes" "well do you want to go to the ball with me?" "Yea why not"

**CHAPTER 2**

Only hours to go

"Well tonight's the night lupin" Sirius was on his usual rant about how he was to cool for school. "All the girls how didn't get asked our going to cry to hum James?" James didn't say anything " to hum James?" Sirius nudge him. "To you Sirius to you" "yes James to me and ill dance with all of them because I'm a stud" he went over to wormtail. "Wormtail I'm a stud but you wouldn't know what that is would you, you would be lucky if a girl ever talks to you unless its your Mam" some girls near by heard and were laughing. Wormtail went blue.

"Err James when you have children I better be the godfather" James had gone back to looking at Lilly how had began to knows and laugh. Sirius nudge him "what what's wrong?" Sirius looked disappointed. " James, James, James you let us studs down man looks like its just you and me lupin old buddy, old pal, old friend" lupin had bin in the back round reading " yea, great, thrilled but we all know I cant have a girlfriend so can we please drop this subject, wormtail look like he's going to exploded with the fact that he knows nothing about girls or what a stud is" everyone laughed including Wormtail.

**CHAPTER 3**

The yell ball

"Our you saw you want me to stay with you?" Sirius was messing on with his suit. He hated it. " What and have you missing all the girls no go on ill be fine" " ok see you there"

As Sirius left James herd him yell " don't worry girls I'm a coming" he laughed and took a seat

He waited about 5 minuets for Lilly before he came down. He was looking in the mirror. Lilly was wearing a long light blue dress and a headband. On her headband was a flower. It was a Lily." Well if your done checking yourself out I'm ready to go" " whoa Lilly you look… great" James jaw hit the floor. " Come on prongs" " hey how do you know my nickname" "your not the only person who can spy you know"

The theme for the ball was nature. The whole of the great hall had been made to look like a frost. With fairy's flying around all over the place. All over the columns was with vegetation. It was beautiful.

James bowed at Lilly " shall we dance?" " Why of course " James took Lilly's hand and they walked to the dance floor. Snape was in the corner. He was forced it come. Everyone had to come " enjoy yourself he said" he was muttering to himself " it'll be fun" "hi Snape" "hi Belatrixs how's tonight going for you then" but before she could answers " who do he think he is dancing with her like that, I should be the one how should be dancing with her he just git in everyone's way someone should get rid of him for good". Belatrix saw her que to cause a scene. "Well why don't you make that person you and then Lily will see that your better then him" Snape smiled it was the first time in a long time.

Lilly and James were dancing when a red flash hit James in the face. He was knock back and hit his head of a column. Blood ran down his neck. "JAMES!" Lilly shouted. All the music stops everyone stop and everyone stared at James on the floor and Lilly aside him. Sirius lupin and wormtail came out of the crowd " what the hell Snape" "well why dies he get to dance with her all night, give someone else a chance you loser" Snape couldn't stand up straight he kept swaying form side to side " Snape are you drunk?" Lupin said, " So what if I am?"

Professor McGonagall had come out of the crowd. She looked around getting madder every second. " Severus go back to your room while Mrs. Evens can you take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing please?" "Yes miss" " but Lilly don't you want to dance with me now?" "NO Snape I don't, I wanted to dance with James but you took care of that didn't you" Snape stormed out. Belatrix laughed and then left

James was still knock out from the hit and it was hard for Lilly to carry him but Sirius and lupin came it help. Before Sirius left the halls he yelled " don't worry ill be back" some girls relayed "ok" and giggled. So they dragged James into the hospital wing.

"Sorry only one of you can come in with him" "I'll stay you too I mean I was his date" so Sirius and Lupin went back to the ball. When James woke up it was dark and Lilly was asleep next to him holding his hand. It felt right. James went back to sleep.

When Lilly woke up James was still asleep and he wasn't holding her hand anymore. He wasn't moving. "James" he did nothing. " James, James, JAMES!" Lilly begun to shake him and shout. " whoa Lilly calm down I m just messing on LILLY!" James had to shout for Lilly to stop shaking him. When she had stopped he laughed. " Don't do that to me" she hit him on the arm "sorry I wa.." before he could finish she kissed him " I need to do that more offend" they both laughed " so Lilly you were getting quite upset there" " don't wreck it" "ok"

James let out three day later. When he enter the common room there was a big banner that had someone caughing a snitch. The banner said ' welcome back ' Lilly helped James into the common room and he had broughen his leg and although it had been Menden he was still a bit off with walking. Sirius and Lupin came over " all right James" " yea and as soon as I'm back on my feet will go after Snape" Lilly looked a little saddened by this. Sirius and Lupin looked at each over "don't worry James about that we've got that sorted"


End file.
